Summer Days
by lovesaphira
Summary: Yes this is yet another fanfiction of how Poseidon and Sally met. It seems to me that it was more of a summer fling then a long-term relationship. So that's what this fanfiction is all about: Their summer romance. Rated T to be safe. There'll most likely be some sexual references later on. Enjoy :D


Ok so after coming up with that summary I went back and read the lightning thief and realized that Sally actually said she was only with Poseidon for one summer. But I was too lazy to make the correction in my summary. It was hard enough just coming up with that one.

Anyway I know this idea has been done like a hundred times before. I've gone through three pages of Poseidon/Sally fanfics. But I can't help it. I really wanted to write my own. So here it is. My version of how they might've met. And how their romance might have gone.

**Chapter 1: a chance meeting**

Sally stood in front of the beach house, looking out at the Ocean. She loved the water and even though it was too cold to actually swim in, she was content to just stand there admiring it.

Long Island, Montauk was Sally's favourite place in the world. She visited the beach house every year and saved her money like crazy to afford it. The length of the stay depended on how much money she had put aside for it. This year she'd saved enough to stay for a few weeks. She was excited to be able to stay here for so long.

Why did she come here every year? Because she'd once stayed here with her parents. She had been about four when they all came here for a holiday one summer and she'd had the time of her life. They'd died the next year in a plane crash and Sally had been forced to live with her uncle who was her only remaining relative. The year her uncle died she fled for Long Island, desperate to get away from the problems in her life. Since then she decided that a nice relaxing break here at the beach house was what she needed to get through her unfortunate life.

The beach house, as she called it, was really more of an old rundown cabin that barely had enough room for one person to stay in. Sally didn't mind. She rarely came with anyone anyway. Of course, when she'd come here with her parents all those years ago they'd stayed at a nicer, bigger cabin that actually looked like someone bothered to maintain it. The little shack she stayed in now was the only one she could afford at the time (and still is) but she wouldn't change to another one even if she could. She had grown to like this simple, dilapidated old cabin that she made sure to get every year.

Anyway I've rabbited on enough about Sally's love for the place. I'm sure you all just skimmed over it anyway.

So the point is Sally was thinking through all this as she gazed out at the beautiful green/blue colour of the water. The sun was shining and the weather couldn't have been more perfect. This was one of the reasons she loved coming here. The weather was always near perfect. It hardly ever rained.

And she was so focused on her thought-process and so transfixed by the waves that she hadn't noticed that there was someone else there. And they were whistling. This got Sally's attention. She looked over to see a tall man with black hair coming towards her. Well he wasn't really coming _towards _her but he was walking in her general direction. Then her eyes fell upon what he was carrying, which was a rather large trident. She blinked. This was odd. She'd seen people carrying the usual beach-related stuff: surf boards, fishing rods, beach towels: you know, normal stuff like that. But she'd never seen anyone carrying a trident around. And he was so casual about it too, as if it didn't stick out like a sore thumb.

The man seemed to notice that she was staring at him because he smiled at her. "Good weather we're having isn't it. Perfect day for a surf" he said casually.

Sally blinked, taking a moment to register he'd said something. Then her eyes roved back up to meet his. She probably should have said something smart, like 'yes', but instead what came out was "You're carrying a trident."

A look of surprise briefly crossed the man's face but it went away just as quickly and was replaced by a look of polite puzzlement. "Uhh, actually it's a surfboard. Common mistake though" he corrected her.

Sally snorted a laugh at his statement. "Yeah, good luck surfing on that thing" she replied sarcastically.

When she looked at his eyes again she saw he bore a look of curiosity. "You can see this, then? That it's a trident?" he asked.

The smile disappeared from her face. Had she said something wrong? "Why? What am I supposed to be seeing?" she asked.

She didn't like to think about it, but this wasn't the first time she'd seen something she shouldn't have. For as long as she could remember, she'd been able to see things that other people didn't even acknowledge. It was mostly horrible monsters but sometimes she also saw strange things like this; people walking around with swords in their hands (or in this case a trident).

The man shrugged. "I'm not sure really. People seem to see whatever's easiest for them. Not many can see through it though"

"See through what?"

The man hesitated, as if he was touching on a subject he shouldn't. Eventually he replied with, "the Mist. It's like a veil that shields the mortal world from the supernatural one."

Now Sally was the curious one. She was finally going to get some answers about all the crazy things she could see. "Are you like that too? You can see through the Mist?"

He hesitated again. "Y-yes" he said finally. "I can, yes. It's quite a rare gift though. I haven't come across someone who can in years. Before you of course" he said as he smiled warmly at her.

Ok, so she'd just met the guy and she didn't even know his name. And he was carrying a trident. But that didn't stop the butterflies she felt at the sight of his smile. She could feel a smile creeping into her own expression and ducked her head to try and hide it.

The amused twinkle she saw in his eyes told her that her attempts had been in vain.

"So do you have a name Miss…?"

"Sally" she replied automatically. It was only afterwards that she wondered if it was such a good idea telling him. She didn't know anything about him, as she'd kind of established already earlier up.

The man smiled again. "Well Sally, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Poseidon" he introduced.

Sally cocked her head. "That's a weird name. Your parents must have a sense of humour"

Poseidon raised an amused eyebrow "Actually no, not really" he admitted.

Sally cleared her throat awkwardly. "So…" she started, trying to find a way to change the subject. "Why are you walking along the beach with a trident?" she asked.

"Ah, back to the trident. Well you see it makes an interesting prop" he explained with a deadpan expression.

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought it looked cool so I decided to buy it and parade it around for everyone to see" he went on. He seemed to be buying his story but Sally sure wasn't.

"So you bought a trident" she affirmed.

"Yep"

"Because it makes you look cool"

Yep"

"And you carry it around so everyone can see"

"Yep"

"Even though it's shrouded by the Mist?"

"Ye-ah" Poseidon stopped himself, caught in his obvious lie.

Sally couldn't stop herself from laughing at the look on his face. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I was just curious" she told him.

Poseidon regarded her with a look she couldn't quite read. After a moment of making her feel a little uncomfortable, he finally said, "Sally, would you have dinner with me?"

Sally's eyes widened in shock. "Subtle subject change."

Poseidon laughed. It was a laugh that made Sally feel warm inside. She couldn't quite place why it had such an effect on her.

"There's a lot I'd like to talk to you about but here's not the best place to do it" he explained. "And, of course, I'd like to get to know you better" he added with a wink.

Sally blushed. "It's a tempting offer but I'm not sure I can."

"Why not? You're here on your own, so you don't have to make any excuses for a disappearing act, and if it turns out to be a total disaster then you'll never have to see me again" he tried to persuade her.

"I don't even really know you that well" she hesitated.

Poseidon nodded as if processing her point. "Yes that is true, but I believe that is the reason people go out to dinner together" he pointed out.

Sally cracked a laugh at this. "Alright fine. I'm not doing anything tonight anyway" she relented.

Poseidon nodded, clearly pleased. "Excellent. I'll swing by around seven then" he said with a wink. Sally blushed again.

"Ok then" she replied.

Poseidon grinned. "Ok then. I'd best be going. I'm a busy guy, after all."

Sally nodded. "Ahuh, sure you are" she mocked.

"See you tonight Sally" he said in farewell before continuing along his path down the beach. Sally looked back to the beach house in thought, wondering what on earth she was thinking by taking up his offer. She looked back towards Poseidon to see that he was gone.

"Hmm, that's odd" she muttered before heading back inside.

She had a date to prepare for, after all.

_**~~~SD~~~**_

**So there's chapter one. I tried putting my own spin on their meeting and hopefully it wasn't too similar to the fanfics already up. But I also wanted to keep it as in canon as possible so them meeting on the beach was a must seeing as that's where Rick Riordan said they'd met.**

**Anyway I'll try and get chapter 2 up. In the mean time, don't forget to review :D**


End file.
